The Heir
by milliejay11
Summary: Harry and Ginny Potter grow up to marry and have 3 children. James is their oldest, and it is his first year at Hogwarts. Voldemort may be gone, but there are still suprises in store for Harry's Heir...
1. Chapter 1

That year, September 1st was a breezy day, so as the Potter family left, Ginny made sure that all of her three children we wrapped up in their winter coats along with hats, gloves and scarves. Harry put the trunk in the boot of their family estate car, and they all piled in.

James Sirius, the oldest child, was very quiet, and sat staring out of the window. James was usually a loud, mischievous boy, and his father looked worriedly back at him as he sat in silence. It was his first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he had mixed emotions. While his siblings talked about how much fun it would be to go to Hogwarts, James watched the other cars go past, and the muggle families travelling in them. He thought of what they were doing, what schools the muggle children he saw would be going back to after the summer. He began to mentally mock them, for he was a wizard, and would have a more interesting, magical life. He knew how muggles dreamt of magic, and suddenly realised how lucky he was to have that as his reality.

The other children were very excitable. While Ginny focused on driving the car, Harry was left repeatedly telling them to calm down, as muggles outside would be able to hear all of their talk about Hogwarts. This of course, was not true, as muggles do not have very good hearing. However, Harry hadn't slept very well, worried about James' first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

25 years ago, he had attended Hogwarts, along with his wife and his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, who were now happily married. He was famous for being The Boy Who Lived, as he survived the killing curse when he was only a baby, as Voldemort, an evil wizard, had tried to murder him, and succeeded in killing his parents. Harry was even more famous for his defeating Voldemort in his last year of school, along with his friends.

"Tell us the story, dad." Said Lily Luna, excitedly. She was grinning from ear to ear at the thought of hearing the story of how her beloved father was a hero. Lily was Harry and Ginny's youngest, and looked a lot like her mother, while her brothers looked like Harry.

"You have heard it so many times, Lily." Ginny butted in. "Anyway, we're here now." She swerved into a car park full of people, and Harry could see a few of them had large trunks like he did on his first day, and James did today. One of them even had a tawny owl in a cage, which Harry's middle child, Albus Severus, noticed immediately.

"Wow dad, look at that!" he shouted, once out of the car. The owner, a girl with a short blonde bob, looked up and smiled. Albus ran behind his mother, embarrassed. James laughed at him, perking up. Harry got out and opened the door for Lily and James, Lily bounding excitedly and James moving slowly and quietly. Harry watched him as he followed his mother silently and obediently, not even poking his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only nine in the morning, so the Potters headed for the shops, as Lily and Ginny wanted some new clothes. Harry, James and Albus sat outside.

"I bet Hogwarts is really cool." Said Albus, daydreaming. He longed to go with his brother however, he had 3 years before he was old enough, and so in a couple of days, he would be returning to muggle school, along with Lily. James, who enjoyed teasing his younger siblings, quickly picked up on this.

"Of course, you wouldn't know." He said with a smile. "Tonight, I will be lying in my dormitory, staring out of the window through the stone turrets, out onto the mountains. You will be lying at home, looking out onto the muggle village." He stopped, and thought about how he would miss home. Of course, he didn't want to tell his brother that, as he liked to gloat. However, Harry could see it in his eyes.

"Al," he said quietly. "Go and find your mother." Albus reluctantly got up and headed for the shop. "Oh, and tell her me and James are going on a quick trip." He shouted after him. He looked back, confused, but shrugged and went inside.

Harry got up and headed for the ticket office. James repeatedly asked him where they were going, but Harry didn't acknowledge him. He bought two tickets to Charing Cross and returns, and they headed to the platform to get on the train.

James gave up on asking where they were headed, so once on the train, he sat silently. Harry turned to him staring into space.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said calmly. James looked up at him, and Harry could see the worry in his eyes.

James looked down at his hands in his lap, where his fingers were intertwined. "I don't want them to compare me to you." He said quietly.

Harry chuckled slightly. "You're not me." He said comfortingly, putting his hand on his shoulder. "They won't try and change you." James smiled up at him, seeming reassured.

The train pulled into the station, and Harry walked off, out of the station, onto the street. James followed closely behind. Harry strode down Charing Cross road as James struggled to keep up, and then they stopped and entered the Leaky Cauldron.


	3. Chapter 3

James knew where they were, as they had been there only a week before. He had come only with his dad, as Ginny had taken the others to a local Quidditch match. James, as his dad had when he had been there for the first time, marvelled at the shops and everything they sold. Ginny would visit the Alley regularly for supplies, but usually when the children were at school. He had gasped as the Potters' vault was opened, and when they had gone to Ollivanders' to get his wand. After Harry had rescued Ollivander years before, he gave James the wand for free out of gratitude.

Harry led James straight into Eyelops Owl Emporium. "Seeing the owl in the car park reminded me that we still hadn't gotten you a pet." He winked at James as he ran off to look in awe at all of the owls. The Potter family needed an owl for communication, and they therefore had Moony, a dusty coloured owl, named after Harry's old professor, Lupin, whose nickname was Moony. However, Harry knew how he loved having his own owl, and wanted his son to have one too.

Harry walked over to James, who was staring at one particular owl sitting in the eves. She looked back down at him, with bright green eyes.

"That one." James said. As if called, the owl flew done and landed on his arm. Harry smiled, for this owl was a snowy owl, just as his owl, Hedwig, was, before she was killed in the Battle of Little Whinging. Harry paid the shopkeeper and they left with the owl in a cage. "I'm going to name her Marny."

Harry smiled at his son's instant affection towards the owl, and was pleased to see that the feeling was mutual. "Well, I hope she is as good a companion as my owl was."

After some confused looks in the station, they boarded their train back to Kings Cross. On the way back Harry told James of how Hedwig would nibble his ears, and follow every order, pecking Ron and Hermione until they responded to him. James laughed, and hoped his owl would be just as much fun.

When they got back to the shop, Harry immediately saw Ginny stood just outside the entrance, looking confused. The two children were sitting at her feet, Albus looking bored while Lily looked through her endless bags of clothes. As soon as James came around the corner, however, both of the children leapt up and Ginny smiled.

"Ah, I thought we had forgotten something." Muttered Ginny as Harry joined her to lean against the wall. They laughed as the owl, its cage now been placed on a bench, flapped its wings as it was poked by three excitable children. "She is good, she hasn't bitten them yet."


	4. Chapter 4

At half past 10, the Potters made their way towards platform 9¾. When they approached the barrier, Ginny, so used to the experience, as she had passed through the barrier every year since she was a baby, ran straight through it. The three children stood frozen, open-mouthed.

"Erm…" stuttered James. He pointed after his mother. "How…?" He titled his head, staring at the barrier, as if the answer would just magically reveal itself.

Harry smiled. "Well," He started, gesturing for Albus to come over. He took him by the shoulder and stood him in front of the barrier. "You wait until no muggles are watching… and then you just run, straight at the barrier." As he said this, Albus looked around, and then charged into the wall. He passed through it as if it wasn't even there. James pushed his trolley over and stood where Albus had been a few seconds ago.

James ran at the wall nervously. What if the barrier wouldn't let him through? But before he knew it, he was standing somewhere completely different. Many families stood around, each with at least one excited child possessing a large trunk, and some children had animals. A long, red, old-fashioned steam train was on the tacks ready to depart. Some students were already on the train, joking with each other, talking and waving, while some were lugging on their huge cases. James looked to his side, where Albus was already talking about going through the barrier, his mum smiling, and pulling him out of the way. As he turned to look back at the barrier, Lily stumbled through, looking flustered.

"That was scary." She said matter-of-factly, looking severe. Then she burst into a grin. "But SO cool!" Albus laughed and they began talking again, pointing and gawping at the train and the wizard families on the platform.

Harry then came through, and grinned. As he joined the family, he laughed and muttered to Ginny, "Just like old times, eh? I have missed this place. I just wish I was going back with him to the school itself." He turned to look at the train, and the students on it, and Ginny could see the longing in his eyes. He paused, and then said, "Right, James, let's get you on that train."

As they all went forward, Ted Lupin approached them. Harry hugged him immediately. The children all cheered, and Lily hugged him around the waist.

Ted Lupin was the son of Harry's old professor, who died, along with his wife, in the Battle of Hogwarts, when Ted was only a baby. Harry was Ted's godfather, and they had a very close relationship. Ted was now in his last year at Hogwarts.

"Come on, I'll help you with that." He said to James, grabbing his trunk. James was thankful for this, as he had feared he wouldn't be able to lug it onto the train.

James kissed his mother, whose eyes were welling with tears. He hugged his siblings, who wished him a good time, and smiled excitedly. He then approached his father who hugged him tightly, and whispered in his ear, "Be good James." James laughed and rolled his eyes. Harry held him back by his shoulders. "Hogwarts is a magnificent place, like you have never seen before. Be good, but don't be afraid to explore and have fun." He said with a twinkle in his eye. James nodded, pleased to see that his father trusted him by giving him such permission. Harry nodded back and patted him on the shoulder. He pushed him forward, and as he watched James get on the train, he shouted after him, "See you at Christmas, son."


	5. Chapter 5

James got onto the train and found Ted, who had already sorted his own and James' cases. "Well, there's still 15 minutes before the train leaves, so there will be some spare carriages. Go and find one, and I'll see you at school." He said with a smile. He patted James on the shoulder and strode off down the train. James watched after him until he turned and entered a loud carriage, full of boys.

Harry walked in the other direction, and started peering into carriages to find one. The third he came to was empty, so he went inside, and sat down next to the window. He scanned the crowd and saw his family, who were looking for him too. Just as he was going to call out, Albus noticed him, and pointed, shouting. As his mother turned, he smiled, and she smiled back weakly. James hated to see his mother so upset. As they approached him, he said to her, "Please don't be so upset, mum. I'm going to love it there." He looked at her pleadingly.

She nodded, wiping her eyes. "Yes of course, I know. I'm just going to miss you, that's all." She smiled much more convincingly. "Make sure you say hi to Professor McGonagall for us, won't you." She laughed, her hand wrapping around Harry's. Harry smiled in agreement. Albus was strolling up and down next to the train, peering into the carriage windows, while Lily was tracing the words 'Hogwarts Express' on the side of the train with her finger.

"Oh, and say hello from me to the Gryffindor Ghost – most call him Nearly Headless Nick." Said Harry. James nodded, trying to remember the names.

James' parents were then distracted by some old school friends, so Harry watched Albus and Lily. Lily had finished tracing the name, and had joined her brother. They had reached Ted's carriage and Harry could see him leaning out of the window talking to him. He laughed as he watched Lily trying to climb up the side of the train and through the window without being noticed.

"Hello, do you mind if I join you?" said a high pitched voice from behind him. Harry turned to see the girl that Albus had pointed at in the car park earlier that day.

"Yeah, sure." He said, gesturing to the seat in front of him. As she sat down, the train puffed a cloud of steam and started to move along the tracks.

Ginny and Harry turned to wave, and Albus and Lily ran after the train shouting, "Bye Harry! Have fun! Don't forget to write!" while waving frantically. James laughed, and then looked up to his waving parents. Ginny was now very emotional, while Harry laughed and smiled. James waved, standing and leaning out of the window as they pulled out of station.


	6. Chapter 6

As they left the station behind, James reluctantly turned away, and remembered that he was not alone in his carriage. The girl smiled, seeming pleased to be acknowledged. "I'm Myra." She said, putting her hand out. James shook it smiling.

"James." He said. She smiled back, and then they both looked out of the window at the fields flying past. James was confused to why they were already traveling through countryside, although they had just left the station in London.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" asked Myra. The train bumped along the tracks, causing her hair to bounce around her ears.

"Well, my parents were both in Gryffindor…"

"So was my dad. But my mum was in Ravenclaw."

"Oh. I liked you owl, by the way." Said James, Myra looking confused. "My brother pointed at it in the car park this morning."

Myra nodded, smiling. "Oh yeah, I remember." She looked out of the window, as if thinking of something to say. At that moment, there was a loud stampede of students running down the hall.

Myra got straight up and went outside. The door slammed behind her, but James saw her run after them almost immediately. He got up and went outside; trying to find out what all of the fuss was about. However, he couldn't get through the crowd.

Suddenly, a prefect came along the hall. He was a tall skinny boy with dark hair and tanned skin, and he looked very annoyed. "Back to your carriages everyone. I know it's quite exciting, but you are obstructing the passage." There was a chorus of groans and the students returned to their carriages.

James got back to the carriage and sat miserably back in his seat, annoyed that he didn't get to join in. A few seconds later, Myra returned, beaming with excitement. "Can you believe it? He's so lucky!"

"I didn't find out what it was." James said miserably, staring at his feet, although Myra seemed pretty eager to tell him.

"That boy had the HARRY POTTER chocolate frog card! It's super rare!" she was jumping on her seat. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Big deal." He said glumly. Myra looked offended, so he perked up, "I don't really like chocolate frogs, so I've never bothered with the cards." Myra looked relieved.

"Oh, I thought you meant you didn't like Harry Potter. I think he's amazing. A saint." Myra sighed. James smiled, shocked at how famous and adored his father was. Just as he was going to tell her, their door opened. It was the lady with the sweet trolley. James bought a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, while Myra bought 3 chocolate frogs.

"I don't suppose 2 will be found on the same train on the same day." She said, ripping the first open. "But it won't hurt to look."


End file.
